Harry Potter and the Heir of Merlin
by Delta T
Summary: Harry Potter leaves the Dursley's to leave to the states. Meets new people. read it. review it. now.


Harry Potter and The Heir of Merlin - Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter woke up to a falcon tapping on his window with one of its talons. Harry wondered for a second, petrified with thought. He wondered why a falcon would be in his room. All he knew about falcons were they are used in America instead of owls. All he could come up with was that somebody in America wanted something but he had no other ideas and decided to investigate what the falcon was carrying.  
  
The letter was encased in a white paper envelope that the Muggles use for their letters. He opened the envelope to discover a neatly written letter white paper. The writing was identical to the font on Dudley's computer.  
  
The letter said:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We here in America have been requested by Headmaster Dumbledore to continue your education here in the United States. Neither he nor any of his followers can come here because of an advanced spell around the boarders of the country. You will still have to change your life because his supporters do live in the country. You will be attending Wizardry Institute in Saint Louis, Missouri. You will be required to get a new wand. The list for your school supplies is also enclosed. You cannot tell anyone except your godfather whom Headmaster Dumbledore has already cleared.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Professor Brian Evans  
  
Headmaster  
  
Harry's thought drifted to his friends and to the Quidditch team. Yet, he felt oddly content to leave the country. He decided to leave now and reduce the temptation to contact his friends. He packed his stuff and told his uncle where he was going, and that he wouldn't have to both with him anymore. He pulled out his wand and summoned the Knight Bus. It came a moment later along with some familiar faces. Harry said, "Hi, Stan, I need to go to London, no question asked."  
  
Stan shrugged and the Knight Bus set out. The bus was totally empty and in a minute's time it was time for Harry to get off. He paid and went into The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
He walked strait through the pub while carrying all of his stuff. He went to the back alley and tapped the bricks to enter Diagon Alley. Next he went to Grigotts and asked about transferring his gold to a bank in America. They said they had a branch there and it could be transported tomorrow. After that he went to the bookstore and bought a half a dozen books on America.  
  
The last thing he had to do was to get there. Timeless Square had a fireplace just like Diagon alley in Britain. He could access a number of fireplaces while in the alley. But several of them were secured at nightfall. The fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron is observed by some very questionable individuals. However, certain things could be done to make them go away. He went to Zonko's, bought several 'supplies', and returned to the Leaky Cauldron. Upon his arrival he set his trunk down by the fireplace and turned to order something. As soon as he started talking to Tom, he launched the Stink Pellets and the room cleared with witches and wizard covering their noses with their cloaks. Harry watched Tom rush out with the others and he bounded for his trunk. He grabbed his truck and other stuff and threw the powder and was enveloped in the green flames.  
  
Harry popped out at a turn of a clean narrow tunnel with people in shirts and jeans that were littered with the same names the waited for something on a ledge soon a metallic train pulled along side the platform. He then realized that at least part of Timeless Square was hidden in the Subway tunnels in New York. He picked up his glasses, stood up and looked around; kids younger than he were doing spells. So he decided a repair charm for his glasses and a levitation charm for his trunk would be nice. Harry stood still for a moment listening to the accent in the States.  
  
He moved down to the wand shop. He really couldn't fathom why he needed a new wand here, but he went in anyway. The place had rows of Muggle computer screens with pictures of wands on them. He could clearly see one difference between American wands and his own; the American wands were thinner with the magical element encased in transparent metal with sliver streaks in it. He read a sign on one of the screens it stated, 'The wands, which appear real, might work for you.' Harry was intrigued by the cleverness of this design and began to look for a wand. He saw no possibilities in the main rows but only one in a special case in the back. He tapped the panel and an assistant came running. The man looked like had seen a mythical being.  
  
He said to Harry, "Do you see the wand like it is hanging in front of here?"  
  
Harry looked at this man who was clearly easily excited and said, "Yes, it's the only one in the store."  
  
The man started screaming something about Merlin's heir, ran out of the door, and soon the entire store was filled with people. The man noticed Harry's curiosity and said, "All of us cannot pick that wand up because it is made out of blood of over a hundred magical creatures, and it will just fall from are fingers. The Heir Of Merlin should be able to pick it up and transform into any of the animals which blood are in this wand."  
  
Harry thought nothing of just trying it out. So he picked it up and thought of a griffin. Then he was looking past his own large golden beak. He thought of a centaur and then he raised his hairy arms. Harry said, "Wow.'  
  
"Yes, you are the Heir of Merlin an, as expect I, if you can transform into a lion, that is a non-magical creature, you are also the Heir of Gryffindor," proclaimed a large man wearing a green trench cloak, a color like the Aurors wear in Britain.  
  
Harry thought of his discreet action to get here but since this happened he would probably be in every magical newspaper from here to India. He suddenly remembered the man's statement heir of Merlin and maybe Gryffindor, too. He decided to test the lion thing. He thought of the picture of the lion on the banner over the House Cup point monitor. He looked down at his feet closed his eyes for a second before reopening looking at two dictionary sized paws. (A.N. we mean Oxford) He changed into a phoenix and flew to the top of the center row and changed back. He said, "I would appreciate if all of you would get back to your lives. I have much work to do and many errands to run." They didn't move and some started to ask about his accent and other things. He changed into a centaur, threw ten Galleons back at the counter and ran off. He finished his shopping hastily and loaded all his stuff into his trunk before the crowds stopped following him. He exchanged some of his wizard money for muggle, while the crowds were following an illusion charm, before stepping into the jam of the Big Apple.  
  
Harry took out a room at Plaza Hotel outside Central Park. In his room he found out about muggle sports, his favorite out of all of them was hockey. Harry liked all of the aspects of the game including, the skates, the ice, the coaches yelling at the players, and especially the fights. He wanted to learn to play so he had to start with the basics; skating.  
  
Being so close to Central Park, Harry noticed the skating rink signs around the park. Although the ice rink is closed in the middle of the summer he could visit a roller rink and practice roller hockey. The first people he noticed, after he got his skates at an expensive department store, were two guys hitting on hot, ASIAN TWINS. He continued to watch the men talk, and after about a minute of observation the men got slapped. Harry walked over to the twins and turned on his best British accent and after a minute he had the girls phone number scribbled across his hand. The boys came over to him and bowed down before him and said, "You're an extremely powerful mythical semi-god." repeatedly.  
  
Harry said in reply "No, I just have a British accent, by the way my name is Harry Potter." He extended his hand.  
  
As they groveled they began to shout, "We are not worthy, teach us your ways, Lord Potter," they continued.  
  
After talking to the guys he discovered that they were in their second year of the higher magical school at the same school Harry was starting at, they had an apartment in St.Louis Hills, the 1950's suburb that surrounds the school, and they're names were Seth O'Connor and Zane Black. They told him they would call him later and wrote their phone number beneath the girl's and copied the girl's to their own hands before running off.  
  
Harry was adjusting to muggle life very well. Since he had everything he needed for the school year, or so he thought, he went over the list again. There was one thing he had forgotten, (since it was at the very bottom of the page) a large double bladed sword. Harry new just what to do. So that night he sent a first class falcon to Dumbledore asking for the sword of Godric Gryffindor. The next day a team of owls sat scratching on his window, it had a rather large package attached to their legs. Harry ran to the window an opened it quickly. The owl flew into the room, dropped the package on Harry's bed, and flew out the window. Harry ripped open the package; the requested sword lay on his bed. Then he noticed a letter on his bed, the letter read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I was surprised by your request but this sword is your property and I know refusing you would be unwise because you retrieved it. Your parents would be proud to have their son be such a powerful wizard. From the history books Merlin and Gryffindor would be honored to have an heir that properly use his powers. Please take care.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. Please do not lose the sword..  
  
Disclaimer: We own only are own sequence of events nothing else. If you are reading this you understand that we are not J.K. Rowling otherwise this would be in the publisher's hand not on your computer screen.  
  
On an author's note this is a rewrite and some emails are going out to the people who reviewed it the first time. Also we are tired of typing another chapter coming as soon as possible. You read, please Review. Thanks dryice and Drought----of Delta T.  
  
Review! 


End file.
